One-Shots Jemma Edition
by jswag42
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shots from various points in Jared and Emma's lives. I recommend you read Jared Prescott, Jessie's Brother to understand this
1. Jemma Graduation

**Jared**

**summa cum laude- with highest honors**

**magna cum laude- with great honor**

**salutatorian- 2nd highest in class**

* * *

This is it.

This is the first day of the rest of my life.

Graduation.

After this, high school was officially over, and onto the real world. The only other person that would be with me throughout this would be Emma. She was accepted to NYU, majoring in Journalism. She thought it was kind of interesting, and when she wrote, she would bite her pencil and it was adorable.

Me on the other hand, I got into NYU too, but I majored in Engineering. I had offers from schools around the country with full scholarships if I played baseball there. If Emma wasn't there, there wasn't really a point to me going there.

Now, I know that I seem all over attached boyfriend, but she's the one. Like THE ONE. Life without her, it wouldn't be life.

"Prescott, Jared. Summa cum laude, Salutatorian." The principal called out, grimacing while he said it. He didn't like me, and it was most likely because of the Vincent Incident.

Along with those honors I had a gold cord for Honor Society and something else for ROTC.

He handed me my diploma, and I gave him a genuine smile. What's not to like about never having to see him again?

Emma walked a little after me, and smiled widely. Once she was down here, she jumped into my arms and kissed me. It was one of those stupid cliche movie moments. But it was our stupid cliche movie moment.

"Ahem, I think we deserve some recognition." Mr. Ross said, walking over towards us.

"DAD! You said you wouldn't be able to make it." Emma said, smothering her dad in a hug.

"And miss your graduation?" Mr. Ross said, "Good job Jared,"

"Thanks Mr. Ross." I said, smiling, fondly.

"We're having a dinner tonight, you and Jessie are invited. Wouldn't be a family dinner without you two there." Mrs. Ross said, taking her turn at hugging Emma.

"Picture time," Jessie said, strolling over with our dad.

"Da-Sir?" I said, straightening my posture, and moving my arm to my side. It was originally rubbing the back of my neck.

"Jared, you've done a good job. Have you decided what branch you're going into?" My dad asked me,

"Marine Corps, sir." Dad said, as Jessie took a picture of us.

"Jared, smile and take a picture with your dad." Emma said, pushing me towards him.

"_Fine_," I sighed, as Emma pecked my lips.

We ended up having a full scale photoshoot. Pictures of Emma and I, our parents, everyone.

I guess high school is done.


	2. When Evan Was Born

"Em, can't you like pop him back in there for like another week?" I said, panicking and grabbing the Vera Bradley bag, prepped for when Emma would go into labor.

"Shut up Jared and help me into the car!" Emma said, as I carried her bridal style to the SUV.

She laid in the backseat, heaving out deep breaths. Our eyes met in the rearview mirror, as I drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Jared Prescott, you're not going anywhere near my body after this!" Emma yelled, as I rubbed circles into her hand.

"I love you too baby, c'mon, you've got like 6 more hours of this babe."

"Someone get some Tylenol in me!" She screamed out,

"You heard my wife, get the painkillers." I said, looking at someone.

I'm not ready to be a dad. I haven't read enough books on how to be an awesome dad or perfected my pancakes yet. How am I going to do this? Am I sure I'm ready for this? C'mon Jared, be strong for Emma, she's going through torture right now. It's gotta hurt pushing a baby out.

* * *

"Congrats, you two have delivered a beautiful baby boy. Mr. Prescott, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor said, handing a pair of scissors to me.

I took the scissors with shaky hands, and looked at my son. _My _son. Something I created, woah. His head is really big.

"Hi, I'm just gonna snip this real quickly and then I'll get out of your face." I whispered, cutting his umbilical cord.

"Have you two thought of what you're going to name him?" The doctor asked,

"Evan. Evan Lucas Prescott." Emma said, a small smile on her face.

"Perfect." I said, a grin on my face. I leaned over to peck Emma's lips and she smiled.

"No more kids after this." Emma said firmly,

"Em, I thought we agreed on having enough kids to have our own baseball team." I said, mocking sadness.

"Jared Prescott, you've got to be joking right now. Only two more kids at most." Emma decided,

"Fine," I sighed, "Can you believe that we're actually parents now? Like, we have a tiny little combination of us that'll be running around now."

"Not really, it feels kinda like a dream come true. We went to college together, I have my own label, and now we have a kid."

"I love you Emma Prescott." I said, pecking Emma's cheek.

"I love you more Jared Prescott." Emma said, turning to get a full kiss.

"Oh yeah, Evan, I love you also." I added in, glancing at our sleeping son.


	3. Jared vs Everett

**Jared POV**

I had just picked Evan up and was heading over to Alexis' daycare to pick her up. I was going to take them to go get ice cream and then Chuck-E-Cheese. Neither of them knew about it, I wanted to surprise them seeing as Emma was busy with Fashion Week in Paris.

"Evan, which classroom is Lexi's?"

"The one over here." Evan said, taking my hand and pulling me towards his sister's classroom.

"I'm here to pick up Alexis Prescott?" I said, clearing my throat and looking for her around the room.

"I'm going to need some form of identification, I don't think you're on the list for pick up." A short and relatively scrawny man said.

"I'm Jared, her _father. _I don't see why I would, and my name is literally right there." I say, pointing to my name on the list as Alexis comes running to me.

"DADDY! I thought that Ms. Ashley was gonna pick us up."

I had been in California, the Dodgers were thinking about having me play for them so I had to fly out there for a couple workouts. Emma and I were considering it, but there is a large chance that we would be staying in New York. We didn't want to move Evan and Alexis away from their friends. I had offers from both the Yankees and Mets also.

I handed the man my ID and then he gulped. "S-sorry, it's my bad."

"Daddy, this is Everett, he likes Mommy." Evan said,

"Thanks bud, c'mon we've gotta head out. Ice cream won't wait forever." I said, glaring at the smaller man.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Thank you for meeting me here," Everett, Alexis' weird little teacher said.

"Yeah, um. Can we move this along, you obviously don't like me and I've got to get to practice." I said, staring the small man down. I agreed to sign with the Yankees, because why not?

"I-I don't think you're good enough for Emma." Everett said,

"Let's start off with this first question. Why don't you think I'm good enough for her?"

"You weren't around for several months, but who was? Me! I was, I deserve her a lot more than you do."

"My wife is _not_ a prize to be won so don't say who deserves her or whatever. Next thing, she never told you I was MIA, that's right buddy boy, I'm a former Marine. Now how well do you think you know my wife. Emma is the love of my life and don't think you know the first thing about her." I said, storming away from the small and insolent man. If you could even call him a man.

* * *

**Everett POV**

So maybe I jumped to conclusions before finding things out. Whatever, maybe he and Emma were meant to be. I should've made my move faster and maybe they would've been divorced by now and Emma and I would be together.

That's ridiculous, her kids would hate me. Maybe it's time to try Tinder.


End file.
